<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courage.. honour by Shoantell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149581">Courage.. honour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell'>Shoantell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baron Corbin Being an Asshole, Children, Crazy, Crushes, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hospitals, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Toddlers, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of why drew Micintyre is going to   fight Corbin.</p><p>So Corbin has been bothering John Morrison for a long time now and the couple has been  been taking lightly but now drew has had enough of it you don't talk about his son and get away with it.</p><p>Finn is drew and john's biological son baron said something about Finn to john and now drew is going defend his son's honour...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dolph Ziggler has not accepted that drew left him for John Morrison and worst of all got married and had a son.</p><p>Please note Dolph doesn't like John Morrison and his son Finn balor.</p><p> </p><p>Please note that I take full responsibility for the errors below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HE DID WHAT? asked drew  to say he was mad it was an understatement he was fuming.</p><p>He said that Finn was a mistake and that I should have had an abortion" Morrison said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Drew stood up and started pasing around their kitchen they were in their house in Los Angeles.</p><p> </p><p>Baby calm down okay you gonna wake Finn " John said said. </p><p>Baron has gone too far I mean we thought we were done with Ziggler now it's baron " drew said with a tired sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Well Dolph still hates he called me a man stealing whore Infront of Finn and I had to explain that to my four year old son " John said with a soft sob.</p><p>Drew hugged John and kissed his forehead " listen to me you didn't steal anyone okay " drew told John who was sniffing, " Dolph and I were over before you and I started dating so you didn't steal me and our little boy is not a mistake " drew assured Finn who released a breath and held on to Drew's arms.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning John woke up to the sound of his two favourite boys talking in the kitchen.</p><p>Papa! " Finn called.</p><p>Yes baby bear" he said.</p><p>Did you know octopuses release gas when they are scared" Finn said laughing.</p><p>Drew laughed at his son's not funny joke but because it was his prince he laughed so hard and complemented him.</p><p>" That's very funny buddy who told you that?" He asked.</p><p>It's uncle Miz " Finn said still laughing.</p><p>Well uncle Miz is very funny hey?" Drew asked Finn who nodded.. yes he is" Finn said.</p><p>Drew just smiled and continued making breakfast for his family.</p><p>Good morning boys" said Morrison kissing Finn's moppy hair.</p><p>"Goomorning daddy" Finn said drinking his juice.</p><p>Look who is not using his sippy cup" Morrison said happy for his baby.</p><p> </p><p>I'm big boy now I no use sippy cup" Finn said all excited.</p><p> </p><p>I can see that " John said walking over to kiss drew.</p><p>Babe I called Mr MacMahon and he has granted me a match with Corbin" drew said.</p><p>What?" John asked." i called and explained the situation and he agrees we need to settle it in the ring" drew said.</p><p>Baby" John said.</p><p>I think it's a great idea we get to settle this once and for all." He said moving John's hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>John smiled and  looked at his son" Finn honey why don't you go change your pyjamas" John said.</p><p>But... " </p><p>No buts buddy upstairs now" John said.</p><p>Finn groaned as he run upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>John looked at his husband are you sure about this?" He asked.</p><p>Drew smiled as sure as the day we decided to get pregnant" drew said kissing Morrison's lips.</p><p>Okay! Go defend our honour" john said snuggling closer to drew and it was all cut off by a loud scream for daddy.</p><p>They chuckled " go be a great parent " drew said to john who smiled " and you're a wonderful papa " he said climbing upstairs leaving drew to smile to no one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So drew won the match and john is free from Corbin he hopes.. now I don't know how to write a sex scene. Bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drew opened the door to their hotel room and put his bag on the floor they had the honeymoon suite and looked around the room was dim and he could see his husband wearing his claymore city t-shirts it was a little bigger but he loved seeing John in his clothes, John was laying on the bed around him where roses , drew smiled" .. what's the occasion ?" He asked. John smiled and stood up" well my husband won his match and his still the WWE championship" . John said moving closer to his husband and pulling him for a kiss which drew returned with more passion.</p><p>John pushed drew back and smirked" that will have to wait dinner first" he said.</p><p>But baby look at you all dressed up for daddy" whined drew.</p><p>First of all we have a kid now so you're no longer daddy it's just wired" John said pulling drew down for a seat.</p><p>Drew smiled and sat down , John joined him i ordered pork chops and  I hope you saved enough energy because dessert is a surprise" said John.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not hungry let's just go straight to dessert" said drew sounding impatient.</p><p>John smiled " patience is a virtue my dear" , said John.</p><p> </p><p>They eat in silence but stealing glances from each other , John smiled if only his husband had a clue what he had in-store for him he should be eating faster than that, he thought looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>They finished eating dinner and john got up he grabbed Drew's hand and pushed him on the bed ," lie down " he said seductively.</p><p>Drew obayed and john smirked and went to the bathroom .</p><p>After a few minutes drew called " Johnny bear I'm ready to put a baby in you" he said. John chuckled from behind the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Drew was busy on his phone when he heard John clear his throat. </p><p>Someone does not have patience" he said.</p><p>Drew felt his bulge grow  and swallowed hard" shit baby I.. I.. shit I .. I should win every day" he said.</p><p>John smirked " feeling motivated love?" He asked.</p><p>Drew smiled like a man he is and nodded he couldn't speak.</p><p>John smiled " what cat's got your toungue?" He asked.</p><p>" Wow! Fuck you look like you just came out a sex magazine " drew finally spoke.</p><p>John was wearing a men's lace open back boxer it was hot pink and it showed his pettite butt.</p><p>" Do a spin for me baby" , asked drew </p><p> </p><p>John did just that and drew licked his lips he couldn't wait to tap that ass.</p><p>Baby you gonna have to calm down and wait your turn" John said grabbing a lollipop and sucking on it.</p><p>Drew swallowed hard and tried to get up but John shook his head " no baby you just lay there and look sexy like a sexy Scots man you are" said John.</p><p> </p><p>I see calling the shots haa?" Asked drew.</p><p>John kept sucking on the lollipop while drew watched, John climbed up on the bed and started kissing drew passionately until drew flipped them and he was on top he smirked at john and moved down to suck on John's nipple , John moaned as soon as Drew's lips touched his nipples , " ohh! Fuck could you hurry up please" John moaned and drew smirked " I remember someone saying patience is a virtue" said drew.</p><p> </p><p>Very funny  baby but if you don't fuck me right this instant I'm going to get the vibrator and do it myself" John said causing drew to laugh" so get on it champ" John said very impatient.</p><p> </p><p>Drew moved down and grabbed a lube and lubed his fingers he was about to insert his fingers when John grabbed his hand and shook his head " no!" I'm still open from this morning" he said and drew smiled " you had this all planned didn't you?" Drew asked putting lube on his member he inserted into John who held on the bed sheets. Nnhg! John moaned as drew hit his prostate.</p><p>Baby gosh I want to put a baby in you" drew said driving John into exctesy.</p><p> </p><p>They came down from their high and john smiled " damn that was as Miz would say awasome!" John exclaimed.</p><p>Drew smiled and kissed John's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Did you mean what you said ?" John asked.</p><p>What did i say?" Drew asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to put a baby in me?" Asked John.</p><p>I have been thinking about it for a while I mean Finn is old now he needs a sibling " drew said as a matter of fact.</p><p>John sighed can I think about it I mean I just came back from partenity leave and I don't think I'm ready " John said.</p><p> </p><p>Drew remained silent.</p><p>John sighed and snuggled up to his Angry husband" i love you drew" John said.</p><p> </p><p>Drew held him tightly " I love you john" he said and they remained in each other's arms..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brunch.. the Daddy's are having brunch....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil you're late?" Said Morrison sipping his coffee.</p><p>I know , I know time is not a luxury when you're raising a six year old" Phil said settling into the chair.</p><p>What happened now?" John asked.</p><p>Dean decided to wake up at two am and munch on icecream" said Phil.</p><p>John chuckled " what?" He asked.</p><p>Yeah! I had to stay with him when he was high on sugar" said Phil.</p><p>John just laughed..</p><p>And Brock slept throughout the whole thing" Phil said. John was about to speak when a waitress stopped at their table " can I get you guys anything ?" She asked smiling at Phil.</p><p>" I will coffee thanks" said Phil.</p><p>She looked at john" same here darling we just waiting for our friends okay" said John. She nodded and left.</p><p>She was all over you" John said chuckling.</p><p>What are you talking about?" Phill asked obviously clueless.</p><p>The waitress she had her dairy all over your face" said john.</p><p>What! No"  I'd rather fuck her boyfriend not her" said Phil and they laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Whats the joke ?" Miz asked sitting next to Phil.</p><p>That girl wants to fuck Phil" John said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>What!" Doesn't she know you rather fuck her boyfriend than her?" Miz asked.</p><p>Hei! That's exactly what I said " Phil said and the table errupted with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I'm late " Shawn said settling down next to john" apparently I'm being divorced by my son" he said.</p><p>What?" They asked in unison.</p><p>Yeah! Seth says he's going to divorce me  and get himself a new daddy" said Shawn drinking John's coffee.</p><p>The other guys laughed..</p><p>I'm glad you guys find this funny" Shawn said laughing himself.</p><p> </p><p>And what did you say?" Phill asked.</p><p> </p><p>And where is he gonna get the money for a lawyer" said Shawn.</p><p>And ...?" Asked Phil.</p><p> </p><p>That little Beatle had the guts to say that he's going to get it from his papa.?" Shawn said.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress came over and the Guys ordered breakfast while John ordered a salad. She left and they all looked at him.</p><p>What?" He asked.</p><p>You just ordered a salad " Miz said.</p><p>Yeah! I  had breakfast before I came here" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Are you and drew still planning on having a second child?" Miz asked.</p><p> </p><p>More like drew made the decision and i have to go along with it" John said biting into his salad.</p><p>Why didn't you guys stop me when I agreed to get married?" Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>Because you were blinded by love" Shawn said causing laughter among others.</p><p>What happened ?" John asked.</p><p>Brock wants us to move to Canada" Phil said with a sigh.</p><p>You like Canadian men remember Jericho?" Miz said.</p><p>No! Please my worst mistake" Phil said.</p><p>What really happened between the two of you?" Shawn asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny happened" Phil said.</p><p> </p><p>Omega?" John asked.</p><p>Yeah! They slept together and Chris had the guts to brake up with me after" said Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Im  not ready to have a second child you know I feel like I just came back now now I have to leave" John said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>You know marriage is all about sacrifice and then again communication if you could just communicate with your spouse's everything will be fine and you will have a happier marriage" Shawn said.</p><p> </p><p>I guess you're right " said Phil. And the other guys joined in.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in enjoyed their brunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The talk .... Drew and john try to talk about this whole second pregnancy thing...<br/>This was taken from total Bella's when bree didn't want a second child.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drew kept punching the bag like it took his family away he was in Thier home gym for the past few weeks him and his husband have not been on the same page all they do is fight instead of talk so he spent most of his time in the gym or playing with finn.</p><p>He kept punching even though he heard the door open he just couldn't face his husband right now, John smiled " lunch is ready" he said. </p><p>Drew nodded and continued punching.</p><p>You going to ignore me for how long?" John asked.</p><p>Drew stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose " what do you want me to say?" He asked.</p><p>Say something drew you hardly talk to me  clearly you're upset" . Said John.</p><p>I have nothing to say John you have made up your mind that you don't want to expand our family" said drew.</p><p> </p><p>John could feel the hurt in Drew's tone... He was about to speak when he was cut of by Drew's words.</p><p>You clearly don't care about my feelings so I have no choice but to accept your decision." He said and went back to punching the punching bag.</p><p>John sniffed and left the gym he wiped his tears of his face and went back to the kitchen .</p><p>Daddy I finished look" , Finn said all excited.</p><p>Great baby you're such a big boy " John said kissing Finn's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Finn smiled and john wiped his face and took him and they sat on the couch, daddy!" Finn called.</p><p>Yes buddy!" ..</p><p>You leaving for work again?" He asked.</p><p>John smiled " yes buddy I am leaving in two days" said John.</p><p>I go to miss you" said Finn.</p><p> </p><p>Ohh! I miss you everyday when I'm on the road" said John.</p><p>I love you daddy" Finn said.</p><p>I love you too baby more than you'd ever know" said John.</p><p>Drew stood there watching he really didn't understand why John don't want to have another child he's such a great dad.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was silent with only Finn talking about how his dads should get him a puppy promising to take care of it.</p><p>Papa !" Finn called.</p><p>Drew smiled while tucking him in" yes buddy" he said.</p><p>I love you papa " he said .</p><p>Drew tikkled him and kissed his forehead " I love you son now goodnight" he said.</p><p>Not too dark but dim" Finn said and his father did just that , drew closed the door and left for his and his husband's shared bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>John was brushing his hair when drew walked in he put the brush down and got under the covers while drew went to brush his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he stepped out John spoke.... You're not being fair" he said.</p><p>Drew smiled how am I not being fair?" He asked.</p><p>You don't care about my feelings it's all about what drew wants" John said.</p><p>How is so?" Drew asked clearly trying to keep his frastrations at bay.</p><p>You didn't ask for my saying in this didn't consider my feelings you just made a decision that suited you it's my body drew I should atleast have a say in it" John finished.</p><p> </p><p>John I know you're worried about your abs , but you will bounce back like you did with Finn" drew said .</p><p>John chuckled it took me forever to get into ring shape and no one ever comes back after the second child" said John.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff Hardy did and you could too baby but if you not ready I'm not going to force you" drew said and kissed John's lips.</p><p>John snuggled closer to drew and smiled thank you baby".</p><p>They stayed in each other's arms enjoying the warmth of one another.. if only the couple knew of the surprise that was waiting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miz this pants  are small or its just me?" John asked looking into the mirror.</p><p>Nah! It's just you besides these are the same pants you wore last Friday " said Miz .</p><p> </p><p>Really?" Asked John.</p><p>Maybe you gained a little weight" Miz said putting on his coat.</p><p>I guess so " said John sipping his water.</p><p> </p><p>Miz's phone buzed with a message he opened it and smiled..</p><p>What ?" John asked.</p><p>Miz blushed " Dwayne is coming home" he said.</p><p>Miz that's great news but I thought they were shooting ballers?"  Asked John confused.</p><p>He says they got production break so his coming home" Miz said smiling at his phone.</p><p>Ohh! We should go langerie shopping I know this store that sells male langerie we should check it out" said John.</p><p> </p><p>I'd love that " said Miz " now let's go to work" said John.</p><p> </p><p>After the show they left for their hotel room they woke up the next morning and had breakfast and went to the langerie store that John mantioned they went inside and john's eyes went wide.</p><p>Did we die and go to heaven?" John asked.</p><p> </p><p>This is kinky " Miz said holding football hat.</p><p>Ohh! Your man used to play football that could work" said John.</p><p> </p><p>Miz blushed and that's when a sales lady walked Up to them " hello how can I help you?" She asked.</p><p>Ohh! We just looking " Miz said.</p><p>Ohh! Call if you need anything" she said and left.</p><p>Thank you " said Miz.</p><p>John turned and looked at Miz" what was that all about I thought you buying something?" John asked.</p><p> </p><p>Listen we can't have paparazzi knowing that Miz and Morrison are buying langerie so that's why we going incognito" Miz said.</p><p> </p><p>That girl can tell who we are Miz" John said grabbing cat ears" what you think?" Asked John putting them on.</p><p>I bet the is a cat costume to go with that" said Miz.</p><p>Yeah! We better find it " said John leaving Miz to look around.</p><p>Miz found a football outfit were the backside of the pants was opened he bit his lip and took it, he found john on the other section John smiled and showed him the cat outfit he found ." Drew is definitely gonna love that" Miz said.</p><p> </p><p>They purchased their items and left for their brunch.</p><p> </p><p>I can't wait to show this to dawyne " Miz said , John chuckled. I bet you can't wait to show drew" said Miz.</p><p> </p><p>John's face saddened we not exactly on the happy plane right now" John sighed.</p><p>What?" Is it about the baby?" Miz asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah! We tried to talk before I left he said he was fine with my choice but I can tell that he was not happy he just pretended for my sake" said John.</p><p> </p><p>Oh! John I'm sorry you and drew make cute babies look at Finn" said Miz.</p><p>John chuckled you not helping Miz but on the bright side we really do " ... </p><p> </p><p>Come on drew will come around and you guys will sort this mess out " said Miz.</p><p>I guess you're right " John said.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah! I know I'm right now can we enjoy our brunch so that we can catch our flights and go home to our families" said Miz.</p><p>John chuckled " you  just can't wait to show dawyne what you bought" John teased.</p><p>Miz blushed and john laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boys polka night... Every time they meet at their favourite private casino to play friendly polka..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man I'm glad to be home and all but damn all the whining and talking is driving me crazy" Dwayne Johnson said.</p><p>I have been married Longer than you guys and I say just listen without paying attention" said mark.</p><p>What!  how are you supposed to do that mark?" Brock asked.</p><p>Okay everytime Shawn whines and complains about something I just agree with him without while thinking about something else" said mark.</p><p>Drew chuckled " that could work " he said and received nodds from other guys.</p><p>Man! When I was on the road I missed my family but now that I'm home I wanna go back " said Brock.</p><p>They laughed and a lady brought in their drinks they didn't have to worry about their identities because she owns the place.</p><p>Thanks Gina " they said in unison, " you're welcome boys say hello to the misters for me" she said and they chuckled " say hello to the misses too" the guys said as she smiled and exited the VIP room.</p><p> </p><p>John doesn't want to have another baby" said drew.</p><p>Did he say that?" Brock asked.</p><p>Yes! He did and I'm beginning to think that maybe we should just wait" said drew.</p><p>I stopped asking for a second baby when Dean turned two " Brock said sipping his scotch.</p><p>And why was that?" Mark asked.</p><p>It was a nightmare raising one imagine two so I stopped" he said.</p><p>I think you should just go with the flow if mother nature wants you to have a baby then you will have a baby" dawyne said.</p><p> </p><p>I just feel like I'm not getting any younger you know " drew said putting the cards on the table.</p><p> </p><p>That's what I used to feel but my husband's health comes first" mark said.</p><p>I guess you're right " said drew.</p><p>From the week Miz and I had Dwyane smirked " I think Miz might be pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter erupted within the table.</p><p> </p><p>I want to move to Canada but Phil is not keen on the idea." Brock said.</p><p>Why you wanna move?" Mark asked.</p><p>Just wanna be close to my family I want Dean to learn about where I come from " he said.</p><p>The other guys nodded with understanding.</p><p>They continued to play until their phones vibrated with messages from their spouses.</p><p>Well before we depart what charity are we donating too this time?" Asked mark.</p><p>Children's art foundation they deal with children who have brain cancer" said drew.</p><p>How much we donating?" They asked.</p><p>Fifty thousand dollars" said dawyne.</p><p>They all agreed to donate money for the charity They do it to hide their polka secret from their husbands they decided to head on to their separate houses with a promise to meet again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drew arrived home to find Finn's sleeping and john going through his social media accounts on his phone.</p><p>" Hey babe" he greeted John with a kiss.</p><p>Hey baby how was the charity meeting?" Asked John.</p><p>It was great we found this charity organisation that we donating too " drew said walking into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>John smirked " and what is the name of the charity ?" He asked opening his Google .</p><p>It's children's art foundation " said drew from the bathroom, he knew that question was coming.</p><p>Baby thats great I see a lot of celebrities have worked with them it says here Beyonce and Jay-Z spent a day with them on one of their anniversarys" John said.</p><p>Drew kissed him and john deepened the kiss " I love you john never doubt that" he said.</p><p>John blushed " I love you too Mr Micintyre" John said into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John finds some news will he be able to keep them from drew....</p><p>Let me just say this universe is three months ahead of us...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John sniffed when he saw the two lines on the stick he knew very well what that means he's been here before, he sat on the toilet seat and released a breath, How can it be he took that plan b pill it's supposed to work but it didn't work now he's pregnant with a second child he sniffed and threw the stick in the trash can and got up he brushed his teeth and looked himself in the mirror " you can do this John" he thought.</p><p>Daddy" Finn called from downstairs.</p><p>He left the bathroom and found his son watching tv " come papa is on tv look" Finn said pointing at drew on the screen.</p><p>I see buddy you're Papa's fan I see " said John.</p><p>Finn nodded " mmmm his biggest fan" he said raising his hands in the air.</p><p>John chuckled" me too buddy" he said kissing Finn's Hair.</p><p>What do you want to eat tonight?" Asked John.</p><p>Spaghetti" shouted Finn.</p><p>You always want spaghetti how about doodles?" Suggested John.</p><p>Okay" said Finn going back to watching tv.</p><p>John was relieved he didn't feel like making anything big since he's not hungry so he made quick dinner for Finn and and they sat and continued to watch raw.</p><p> </p><p>His mind kept going back to the night him and drew had sex trying to figure out when did he take the pill was it a day after or seventy two hours later he stopped when he felt a headache coming.</p><p>He smiled when he saw Finn sleeping peacefully on his chest he placed the bowl on the coffee table and lifted Finn upstairs he placed him under the covers and kissed his forehead " I love you  kiwi" he said.</p><p>Finn smiled in his sleep " I love you daddy and papa too" he said in his sleep.</p><p>We love you too buddy" said John closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>He went downstairs to clean up the and retired to bed he was in no mood to watch tv.</p><p>He got under the covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What is it?" Miz asked over the phone.</p><p>John sighed" I'm pregnant" said John.</p><p>Ohh! My god John that's great news" said Miz.</p><p>No! Miz you know I'm not ready" he said over the phone.</p><p>I know you're not but think about it and put yourself in Drew's shoes " John sighed" I guess you haven't told him " said Miz.</p><p>I can't tell him via text no! It's something i need to say to his face" John biting his chips.</p><p>John are you eating chips?" Asked Miz.</p><p>I was craving them" he said.</p><p>It's okay you can't control what you eat during pregnancy" said Miz.</p><p>Listen I got to go but I need you to think about this and wait for drew before you make any decisions okay!" Said Miz.</p><p>Yeah! I will thanks Miz" John said and he could hear miz telling his daughter Camilla to finish her cereal" John I got to go " he said. " Bye Miz and thanks" he said and they both hang-up.</p><p> </p><p>John put his phone on the kitchen counter and continued to make breakfast for himself. Finn was still sleeping it was a surprise to him since Finn is always the first one up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drew arrived home later that night and found the lights out he went to Finn's room and found him sleeping his son was so beautiful he had his Papa's smile and his Daddy's eyes with a mixture of their hairs.</p><p>He kissed his forehead and left to their bedroom he found john sleeping drew smiled and went to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and he was about to leave the bathroom when he looked into the trash can and noticed a pink stick with two stripes that could only mean one thing John was pregnant he put it back in and smiled at no one. </p><p>When he went back to their bed John was still sleeping he got under the covers and pulled him closer to his chest and kissed his hair" I love you " he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I love you too " John mumbled in his sleep not seeing the smile on his husband's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John contemplates plan C..... But someone changes his mind .....</p><p> </p><p>Thanks again for the kudos and hits U inspire me to continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John searched on the internet for the whole day until he found what he was looking for it was an abortion clinic on the outskirts of Los Angeles he took the numbers and made an appointment under a false name and agreed to pay cash before he logged off he deleted his search history since it's their laptop.</p><p>He set a silent reminder on his phone atleast drew never touches it, he hoped that he was doing the right thing making the right choice.</p><p>Drew was out at the zoo with Finn he kept himself busy by doing laundry and cleaning his appointment was in two days.</p><p>A few hours later drew arrived with Finn and kissed John's lips , " how was the zoo?" John asked Finn who was super excited " I saw a lion King and zebra and giraffe" Finn said with a cheer.</p><p>Ohh! Buddy that is great " John said lifting Finn into his arms.</p><p>He put him down " why don't you go get ready for dinner " John said and Finn smelled himself " yes we stink me and papa" he said laughing and drew shook his head " silly kid " he said and They left for the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner went smoothly and after putting Finn to bed the parents retired to their bedroom, in the morning John woke up before drew he kissed his forehead and left to make breakfast for his husband and son.</p><p>It was around ten thirty when drew and Finn came downstairs and smiled good morning babe" said drew " goomorning love" John said in return.</p><p>Finn smiled goomorning daddy" he said sitting in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>They spend the day having a family time and had a picnic outside in their backyard drew stared at his husband playing with their son wondering when is he going to tell him the news .</p><p> </p><p>The next day passed that's when he knew that his husband was never going to tell him about the pregnancy he was going to ask but got distracted by a phone call from his acting agent about a movie deal he kissed his family and left.</p><p> </p><p>He came late that night to find the house dark he went to his son's room kissed him goodnight and left for their bedroom he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and got under the covers and kissed John's hair and whispered goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Drew woke up alone in bed he groaned what is John's problem " he thought. He got up and looked into Finn's room he was still sleeping wen he arrived downstairs he found a note attached to the freezer.</p><p>Off to the market...... John.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed if only he could figure out a way to approach the topic with his husband.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John parked his car and put on his cap and a pair of shades dark shades, he sighed it was now or never he made the appointment didn't he so it's time to face the music" he mumbled to no one.</p><p>He checked his blonde wig one more time we'll he looked different John grabbed his phone and left the car.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and  approached the reception .</p><p>" Hello how can I help you?" She asked.</p><p>I'm here for my two o'clock with doctor lively" John said.</p><p>She smiled " name please" she requested.</p><p>Brian Michael " he said with a feint smile.</p><p>Ohh! Right here the doctor will be with you in a few why don't you take a seat" she gastured for John to seat down.</p><p> </p><p>He thanked her and seat down.</p><p> </p><p>A woman approached him with a smile.</p><p>Hello! You must be my two o'clock brain I'm doctor lively please come on in" she said opening her door.</p><p> </p><p>Well Mr Michael first of I have a few questions it's just policy matters." She said.</p><p> </p><p>John nodded.</p><p>Do you have kids?" She asked.</p><p>John nodded and she continued.</p><p>Are you married?" </p><p>John nodded " yes I'm married.</p><p>Now are you sure you want to terminate and does your husband agree?" </p><p> </p><p>John sighed and shook his head" no?" He answered honestly.</p><p>I see do you plan on telling him or?" She asked.</p><p>I don't know I'm confused and scared of failing this child and not loving my first one" he said.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded I understand but we ore going to need an approval from your husband incase of complications that may occur and a second witness" she said.</p><p>But why?" John asked.</p><p>Lawsuit Honey" she said.</p><p>John nodded I understand so that means I'm going to have  to bring my husband can I go think about it?" He asked.</p><p>She nodded " yes and call once you guys have made a decision" she said.</p><p> </p><p>John nodded and shook her hand and left.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped by the mall and did a little shopping  and went to the market to get few vegies and fruits.</p><p>He opened the door to find his husband sitting on the couch with their son sleeping on the couch next to his papa.</p><p>He kissed drew and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner during dinner they listened to Finn  talk he told them that they should get him a jelly fish John chuckled " are you sure Bud?" He asked Finn who nodded .</p><p> </p><p>Okay if only you can stand the pain" he said.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner they retired to their bedroom and drew has had enough he emerged from the bathroom holding a positive pregnancy stick.</p><p>John's eyes popped from his face how he threw it away drew must have dig the trash.</p><p>When were you planning to tell me?" He asked.</p><p>Drew sighed " baby I was waiting for the right moment" he said.</p><p>When is the right moment?" Drew asked clearly annoyed.</p><p>John looked down at his nails.</p><p>With Finn you told me immediately what is different now?" Drew asked.</p><p> </p><p>Because I'm scared oright " he said.</p><p>Scared of what Johnny?" </p><p> </p><p>That I'm gonna love Finn less and this new baby is going to all the attention and Finn is not gonna have any" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Drew approached him and held him tightly in his arms " you have nothing to worry about I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he said in John's ear.</p><p>John held on to drew and cried.</p><p>It's okay I got you baby I'm going no where " he said rubbing John's back.</p><p> </p><p>John made a mental note to cancel his appointment in the morning and  promised to love this unborn child the same way he loves Finn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this short chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn please stop I need to change your shirt" said John chasing after him.</p><p>John was already four months pregnant and He felt very big.</p><p>He sighed and sat down " I can't even chase my own child , he thought.</p><p>John honey why don't you relax and I will dress Finn up" said Mr Micintyre.</p><p>Thanks ma" John said taking the glass of OJ from his mother in law , she's visiting to help with Finn and around the house.</p><p> </p><p>The door bell rang and john got up to let Them in.</p><p>Hey!" Said Miz causing John to smile " look at you oh! My god you getting more beautiful everyday.</p><p>John was about to respond when he was disturbed by Phill and Shawn.</p><p>Johnny you look great " said Shawn hugging him.</p><p>I wish I looked this great during my pregnancy" said Phill getting inside the house after giving John a hug.</p><p>I wish I felt great but thanks guys" he said walking them in.</p><p>Finn came downstairs with his grandmother all dressed up he ran up to his dad who carried him , " baby what did I say about running in the house?" He asked?".</p><p>That it is wrong" he repeated with a smile.</p><p>Guys this is Mrs Micintyre Drew's mom" John introduced.</p><p>Gentleman call me jane I don't know how many times I told John , but he doesn't listen" she said smiling.</p><p>They all shook hands .</p><p>Where are the husbands?" Asked John.</p><p>Getting drinks and meat" Miz said.</p><p>It wouldn't be a  BBQ without meat" Phill said mocking his husband's tone.</p><p>They laughed okay let's prepare up the salads and snacks." Said John.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the kitchen when drew arrived from the gym he greeted Phill, Shawn and Miz and went over to kiss John on the lips and his belly and left for their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Awww! That's so sweet " said Miz.</p><p> </p><p>Staap it you guys are married too" John said chewing on celery ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Now the bbq can start food is here " Dwayne said putting meat and beer on the table.</p><p> </p><p>We see that you followed in stone cold's footsteps. " Said Phill.</p><p>They kissed their significant others and went outside.</p><p> </p><p>Phill chuckled i guess I'm driving tonight and I'm glad Dean is in Canada because im feeling lucky tonight" he said causing laughter among his friends.</p><p>Phillip! Miz exclaimed.</p><p>What sex with my drunk husband is way fun than when he's sobber too soft." Said Phil smirking.</p><p>So you like it rough?" Asked Shawn.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Dwayne prepared the grill stand and came back to get the meat and kissed Miz and left.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived in the backyard and sat next to their partners.</p><p>CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING?" Asked dawyne causing everyone to laugh and Miz rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They sat and chatted drew and the guys talking about championship reigns and mark about his retirement and giving Brock advice on what to do during retirement since he's considering it.</p><p> </p><p>So you guys are gonna be second time parents have you considered names yet?" Asked Shawn.</p><p>Not yet we have a few but they not concrete." Said Morrison rubbing his belly" I mean we don't even know the gender yet" said drew.</p><p> </p><p>So the crib is going to be neutral colours then" said Phill sipping his Pepsi.</p><p>Mmm! They both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The eight friends sat and had their BBQ while making small talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daddy can I get a dog ?" Finn asked John who smiled as he continued to brush Finn's Mobb hair. </p><p>" Buddy I don't think we can" said John.</p><p>But why?" Finn whined.</p><p>Because we have a cat "  said John with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>I love our cat " said Finn.</p><p>Good " John said pushing Finn's hair in a bun and kissed his forehead.</p><p>I love you bunny" John said.</p><p>Finn hugged his dad " I love you too daddy" he said in return.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived downstairs to find drew eating breakfast he smiled when he little hands covered his eyes and a little voice spoke " guess who ?" Finn asked.</p><p>An alien?" Asked drew.</p><p>Finn giggled " no".</p><p>Is it my super awesome son?" Drew wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Yes! Finn " said all excited coming over to hugg  his papa drew smiled and blew bubbles on his tummy.</p><p>Stap! Stap!" Giggles " daddy make him stap" Finn said through giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Ohh! Buddy you I'm sorry but as you can see I got my hands full" John said rubbing his big belly he's seven months pregnant now and he's friends want to throw him a baby shower which he doesn't want.</p><p> </p><p>Agg!  John groaned and put his phone down .</p><p>Drew smiled what's wrong babe?" Drew asked.</p><p>It's the guys they want to throw me a baby shower" John said.</p><p>And?" Asked drew.</p><p>I don't want a baby shower" John said.</p><p>Baby it's just a couple of hours " drew said with a chuckle.</p><p>A couple of hours of playing miz's stupid baby games and I'm not ready for that." Morrison said.</p><p> </p><p>Come on maybe you might enjoy it " drew said with a wink.</p><p>John sighed " okay I guess" .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You guys placed a bet on whether I will come or not?" John asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Yeah! And I made four hundred bucks" said Shawn sipping his white wine.</p><p>I'm going to report you to the IRS for ripping us off" said Phil opening his Pepsi.</p><p> </p><p>Guys this is nice thanks guys but you really shouldn't have" John said accepting a glass orange juice.</p><p> </p><p>The door bell rang and Miz went to open the door he came back with someone following behind him.</p><p>Jeff! " John exclaimed getting up to hugg hardy.</p><p>Hey!" Guys " he greeted.</p><p>Hey! Hardy.</p><p> </p><p>I will take that and bring you a Pepsi or coke?" Shawn asked.</p><p> </p><p>A Pepsi would be great thanks " Jeff said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>This time they did not play games because Miz said it was unnecessary since it's John's second pregnancy so they went straight to opening presents.</p><p> </p><p>John opened Shawn's present first it was a babyzen yoyo+ stroller.</p><p>" Shawn this is expensive I can't take this" John said .</p><p>Ohh! Shut up it's safe and provide sun shade for your little one you can watch your child without coming to the front" Shawn finished sipping his wine.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you Shawn " John said hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>Next it was Phil's present it was a yellow Gucci hearts trainers and a navy blue 3 piece babygrow set" punk this is wow.!" ... John said and gave Phil a hug too.</p><p> </p><p>He opened Miz's present it was a baige Armani diaper bag.</p><p> </p><p>Look he can use it as a bag pack for school too" said Miz with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>John smiled and thanked miz.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly it was Jeff's present John smiled it's a set it up yourself cot" John said with a sniff.</p><p> </p><p>And hardy made him cry " Phill joked.</p><p> </p><p>No! Guys it's the hormones I love all your presents but last time we had to buy a ready made for because drew can't work with his hands" he said.</p><p>They all chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks guys John said making his friends throw cake at him.</p><p> </p><p>Can I talk to you for a second?" Jeff whispered to Shawn.</p><p>Shure! Said Shawn and they walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>I know you probably hate me" said Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>No hardy I was angry at you but that's all in the past now " Shawn said smiling.</p><p>I just feel so guilty for doing that to you" he said.</p><p>Jeff it's not your fault that you slept with my husband ten years ago it's half his fault too" Shawn told Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>I really respect you Shawn and I really hate what those drugs made me do and the person I was ten years ago" Jeff said.</p><p>Shawn hugged him come on let bigons be bigons okay and let's enjoy ourselves" said Shawn making Jeff smile.</p><p>Okay! Let's get back to the party" Shawn grabbed another bottle of wine and they left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drew and john arrived home with all the present they put them in the lounge and went to their bedroom it was already late .</p><p> </p><p>My feet are killing me " John said and sat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Drew came back from the bathroom and stood Infront of John " do you really want this baby?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>John chuckled " drew I'm still pregnant " John gestured to his big round belly.</p><p> </p><p>But the information I found on your phone said otherwise" drew was trying to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>What are you talking ?" John asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>I'm talking about abortion appointment you made before I could confront you about the pregnancy" drew said.</p><p> </p><p>John swallowed hard and looked at drew " you went through my phone?" He asked.</p><p>That's not important John you were going to kill my baby" said drew raising his voice.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't do it did I I had a change of heart Baby I... I'm sorry." He said.</p><p> </p><p>No I'm sorry I can't sleep here tonight " drew said taking his phone .</p><p> </p><p>Drew don't do this " John pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to kill my unborn child I don't think I can look at you right now" drew said shutting the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>John tried to stop the tears from falling but they just kept coming he grabbed Drew's pillow and sobbed into it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please forgive me I don't know how to write an ending...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been three weeks since the argument three weeks of drew sleeping in the guest room and three weeks of him avoiding John and three weeks of John crying himself to sleep every night.</p><p>Drew walked into the kitchen and found his mother preparing breakfast for John. " Good morning ma!" Said drew.</p><p>Is it a good morning honey?" She asked.</p><p>He shook his head " I guess you're right" said drew accepting his cup of coffee.</p><p>All this stress and anxiety is not good for the baby  you know" she said.</p><p>I know but ma it's hard for me to just forget that he wanted to kill my baby " drew said with a sigh.</p><p>Tell me that you never made a mistake in your life" she dared her son.</p><p>With a sigh drew pinched the bridge of nose " but why is it so hard and why does it hurt so much?" He asked.</p><p>It hurts because he kept is a secret from you that's why it hurts now you going to talk to your husband like a man you are and stop acting like a little school boy" she said walking out to go check on Finn.</p><p> </p><p>She looked between drew and john's breakfast and signalled for drew to go to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Drew walked into the bedroom to find John naked Infront of the mirror.</p><p>He stopped by the door and as soon as John noticed him and grabbed his robe and covered himself and moved to seat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>I was never gonna do it " he began.</p><p>Drew sighed " then why didn't you tell me ?" Drew asked.</p><p>I don't know " John said.</p><p> </p><p>Do you understand you wanted to kill my unborn child I'm hurt John I am I feel like you don't love me , why did you did you want to do it?" Drew asked.</p><p> </p><p>I was scared, confused and I wasn't thinking straight I guess I didn't wanna ruin my body " John said through sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Drew sighed ..</p><p> </p><p>If you want a divorce I will sign the papers and buy a condo nearby so that you can still get to see your kids " John said with a sob" and I will make sure that this one " he gastured to his belly " I will make sure it knows what a great father you are and how much you love them" John finished and got up to grab his luggage so he can start packing.</p><p> </p><p>Drew walked over to him and took the luggage from John's hands.</p><p>I'm not divorcing you I still love you john Morrison couples fight all the time okay I was hurt but " drew kissed his forehead" you kept the baby you did the right thing" he said kissing John's tears.</p><p> </p><p>So... So.. you ... You not mad ?" John asked through sobs.</p><p>Yes you silly beautiful man I'm not mad I was a little hurt but I'm not mad I can never be mad at you " said drew.</p><p> </p><p>But you've been avoiding me " he said.</p><p>Because I was hurt not because I was mad at you okay" drew said hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>I'm really sorry for keeping it from you and I promise to love all my children equally " promised John wiping his tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning John woke up with a smile on his face his marriage was not falling and his husband/ baby daddy was back sleeping in their bed.</p><p>They had a doctor's appointment because John wanted a home birth but doctor advised not since it's risky for men during their second pregnancy.</p><p>They had breakfast and left for the doctors office and she made an appointment for John's C section and john was not pleased he wanted to have this baby at home just like Finn. But I guess you don't always get what you want, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the car back home John sighed so much for a home birth" he said.</p><p>Drew kissed his knuckles and smiled " the hospital is safe baby if there are any complications the doctors will be there to assist" he said.</p><p> </p><p>I know babe " said John.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived home safely and Finn ran up to his dads" I made cupcakes with granma" Finn said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Ohh! Bubba this is great " John said chewing on his cupcake and made the mmmm sound. Causing Finn to giggle .</p><p>I know but grandma did all the work I only mixed butter" Finn said.</p><p>The dads chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down and explained to Finn that's John is going to the hospital for a while because he's going to get their new baby which made Finn excited.</p><p>I'm going to be a big brother " Finn said excitedly running around  the house.</p><p> </p><p>The dads smiled and kissed " I love you " said drew.</p><p>I love you too baby" John said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to be fine John thought they will get past this they have been through worse and this is nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agg! John groaned" I'm going crazy this is crazy" he said .</p><p>Drew chuckled " baby it's for the baby's health and you too love" he said giving John his food.</p><p>And baby the hospital food is horrible I missed your mother's meatballs" he said chewing into his mouth.</p><p>Drew smiled it's your last week so you will be out of here in no time" said drew sipping his juice they were having lunch together in the hospital after drew came back from being on the road.</p><p>I missed you " said John sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Drew smiled " I missed you too babe". He said kissing John's forehead and belly.</p><p> </p><p>John giggled " we haven't thought of names yet" he said.</p><p>Love when the name comes it will come.. and you will know it love." Said drew.</p><p>Yeah! I guess you're right" said John laying down on the hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>I have to go check on Finn and mom okay " drew said kissing John " listen to the nurses okay" he said when the nurse came in to check on John and the baby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later he was sitting on the couch in the hospital room video chatting with Miz .</p><p> </p><p>You're gonna be a dad again in a couple of days" said Miz all excited.</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe it either you know it sounds so unreal that I'm pregnant again" said John.</p><p>Wait let me patch phil okay" said Miz putting Phill through.</p><p>Hey! How is the  daddy doing?" Asked Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Ohh! I'm sick of hospital food" he said chewing on a sneaker bar.</p><p> </p><p>Guys I'm gonna put Shawn through oright" said Miz.</p><p>No!" Said Phil making John laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Hey! Guys sorry took too long to answer my eldest son is home and he brought a friend " Shawn made qoutes with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>And?" Asked Phil.</p><p>Wow! Roman's home how's college?" Asked </p><p> </p><p>Yes! Roman's home and his ( friend) his Muslim" said Shawn with a whisper.</p><p>Ohh! My god Shawn you're unbelievable you that" said Phil.</p><p>What are you talking about  Phill ?" Asked John from the other line.</p><p> </p><p>Shawn thinks just because he's Muslim his a terrorist" said Phil.</p><p>No! No! I didn't say that I mean it's going to be difficult for them you know since we're practicing Christians and they Muslims " he said.</p><p>Mark is an etheist and you guys are fine so relax and stop behaving like a racist dad." Said Phil.</p><p>Enough about me John how are you feeling?" Asked Shawn.</p><p>I'm feeling pretty good besides being tired of this place I'm good" he said.</p><p>His friends chuckled " hang in there it will be over soon" said Phill.</p><p> </p><p>Wow! Guys " said Shawn grabbing everyone's attention.</p><p>What?" They asked in unison.</p><p>Phill actually said sense " Shawn said full of sarcasm causing laughter to errupt among other friends on the line.</p><p> </p><p>They ended the line and john was feeling tired so he lied down and only a few days left for him to meet his baby he smiled as his eyes shut close and sleep over took him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos you have encouraged me to write again m</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drew has been by John's side since the beginning of the surgery he held John's hand and looked at the screen showing them how they were working on bringing his child in to this world.</p><p> </p><p>John was numb waist down so he was awake the whole thing , drew smiled " you're doing great baby " he said kissing John's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>John just smiled ...</p><p> </p><p>Within a few minutes later a baby's cry filled the room " congratulations it's a boy " the doctor said handing drew the scissors to cut the umbilical cord, after doing that he was handed the baby the nurse placed him in Drew's chest and after a few minutes did the same thing with John , the doctors finished with closing John up and the nurse came back and asked to get the baby cleaned up the couple nodded she then asked for the baby's name...</p><p>John spoke  " Austin it means magic dignity or venerable" John said , drew smiled that was my grandfather's name" he said causing John to nod. " Yes I asked your mother if it's okay and she said yes" said John .</p><p> </p><p>The nurse smiled and wrote it down on a hospital tag and put it around Austin's little ankle.</p><p> </p><p>Austin Morrison Micintyre " said drew"  I love it " he said kissing John.</p><p>The nurse left with Austin .</p><p>Drew kissed John " thank you for giving me this wonderful children and for giving up everything for me and my needs " John chuckled" you going to help me get back in shape" he said and drew laughed ofcouse baby" he said and they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse came in with Austin wrapped up in a blanket and handed him to john his little mouth sucked on to John's finger " ohh! His hungry" said John while the nurse prepared the bottle and gave it to john who started feeding the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Drew asked the nurse to take a picture of both of them she did that and left the family alone.</p><p> </p><p>The next day John was released from hospital they arrived home safely and Drew's mom and Finn where excited to see the baby.</p><p>Ohh! My god " She gasped.</p><p>He looks just like drew when he was little" she said.</p><p>It's not fair " said John with a chuckle.</p><p>She smiled " they both have your lips and eyes" she said.</p><p> </p><p>But otherwise they look like drew " John said causing drew and his mother in law to laugh.</p><p>I think you two should relax " she said.</p><p>Daddy I'm going to a big brother" Finn  said all excited.</p><p>Yes baby you're going to be a big brother are you excited?" John asked.</p><p>Mmm! Finn nodded " I go to teach him how to Kay more kick " he said all excited.</p><p> </p><p>They laughed " honey his too young to claymore kick okay" said john holding back his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>John and Austin went to the bedroom to lay down Austin's cot  was already in their bedroom , John silently thanked his mother in law as he layed Austin in the cot to lie down himself, within a few minutes he was out like light .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this phone conversation btwn the dads</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you good?" John asked over the phone.</p><p>Yeah! I won so...  " said drew with a chuckle.</p><p>Austin wants to grab the phone ... Wait buddy baby let me put you on face time okay" said john.</p><p>Okay! " Agreed drew.</p><p>A few minutes Drew's face appeared on the screen" hey there pie face" he said to  the three months old Austin who was making grabby hands to the camera.</p><p>Looks like somebody misses you " John said with a smile.</p><p>Yeah! I can see that where's Finn ?" Asked drew.</p><p>He's already in bed fall asleep before your match I'm gonna set up my account for him to see it tomorrow" said John.</p><p> </p><p>How you feeling?" Asked drew.</p><p> </p><p>I'm getting there it's not like being in the ring but I have my two favourite people to keep me company so " said John with a shrug.</p><p>I love you john never doubt that" said drew  making drew smile.</p><p>I love you too drew to the moon and back never forget that" said John.</p><p>Why is Austin still up way his bed time was he feeling cranky?" Asked drew.</p><p>Yeah! He's been  Sleeping late lately maybe he misses you " said John kissing Austin's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>I think when you come home we should take a family photo" suggested john.</p><p>That's a great idea babe and we can wear matching shirts" drew said with a chuckle making John chuckle too.</p><p>Really funny babe but I'm gonna book a photographer so be ready to look dashing" said John laughing and drew joined too in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>I have to go baby I will see you soon okay" said John trying to a cranky Austin to calm down.</p><p>Okay love I will see you too " drew said and they both made kissing sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finn learns a new word an its not a good one...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit!" Finn exclaimed from were he was sitting on the floor playing with his toys.</p><p>John turned to look at his son who was playing like nothing happened.</p><p>Bud" called John... What did you just say ?" He asked.</p><p>Shit!" He repeated.</p><p>No! Finn that's a bad word okay you're never to say it again" he said.</p><p>Finn nodded ..." Mmmm!" And continued to play.</p><p> </p><p>Buddy where did you hear that word?" John asked.</p><p>My friend Corey said it he said his mommy say it " said finn.</p><p> </p><p>Okay! Thank you buddy" said John and continued to go through his Twitter account.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was later that night after putting the boys to bed John told drew about Finn's new word.</p><p>He said that?" Asked  drew.</p><p>Yes! He said he heard from a kid in day care this kid heard it from his mom.</p><p>What!"  Asked drew " .......We need to have talk with the headmistress" said John.</p><p>Baby what are we gonna do get the headmistress to punish the boy's mother..?" Drew asked with a chuckle.</p><p>We could let the headmistress know that children are bringing bad words to the day care" said John putting his hair in a bun.</p><p>Drew walked over to john and hugged him from behind " stop being dramatic baby" drew said kissing John's neck.</p><p>I'm not I'm and you're taking this lightly" John told drew.</p><p> </p><p>Kids are different and they come from different homes baby you can't change that because our son said shit!" Said drew earning a slap on his chest from his husband.</p><p>You're lucky I love you I will let it slide for calling me dramatic" he said turning to kiss his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's father's Day  today and it's father's Day in the Micintyre household and they celebrate the Micintyre Morrison way....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John opened his eyes to find drew looking at him " happy father's Day" he said pulling John into a kiss. They stopped worrying about bad breath a long time ago.</p><p>John smiled and blushed " happy father's Day to you too baby" he said kissing drew back.</p><p>We should get up before the monitor goes off" John said.</p><p>You're right " said drew also getting up.</p><p>They got in the bathroom and got ready for the day before they face of the world.</p><p>I love you " said drew .</p><p>John blushed " I love you too" he said.</p><p>They arrived in Austin's room and found him sleeping" wow!" He's still sleeping " said John.</p><p>Drew smirked " Maybe we could get a quicky " said drew kissing John's neck.</p><p>Daddy!" Finn called from downstairs and john groaned.</p><p>That's my que" said John attending to Finn.</p><p>Drew smiled his getting cock blocked by his son.. he shook his head and left  to check on Austin again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn walked up to his dads and gave them kisses on their cheeks happy father's Day Dads he said smiling.</p><p>Thank you buddy " they said in unison and hugged him close.</p><p>Drew gave John his present it was a silver rollex watch.</p><p>John blushed and kissed his husband " thank you baby I love it " he said putting it on.</p><p>Wow! Daddy it's beautiful" he said.</p><p>John smiled and got up he walked over to the tv and plugged his laptop and they sat down " what's this?" asked drew.</p><p>It's my father's Day present to you " he said pressing play on the tv.</p><p>It was a 1  hour  video of drew just being a dad to his son's from Finn to Austin.</p><p>From Finn learning to crawl , talk to his first birthday and Austin's birth to his three months cooing self. He watched the whole video but time it ended he was trying to stop his tears.</p><p> The video ended with a message ..</p><p>The greatest father to ever roam thee earth my wonderful husband drew Micintyre Morrison I love you baby, and Drew's picture with both his kids laying on the couch.</p><p>By the time it was over he looked at his husband kissed him " I love you" he said.</p><p> I love you too baby" said john.</p><p>Finn smiled and made kissing noises and that made his dads laugh John left and came back with Austin in his arms .</p><p>John smiled their family was complete his dreams of having a family came true all because of drew he couldn't ask for anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was watching the monitor backstage he was at Monday night Raw with his husband that's when he heard his name being called from behind.</p><p>John Morrison " they said.</p><p>Dolph Ziggler what are you doing here?" John asked.</p><p>Ohh! You didn't hear the good news I'm on raw since AJ is on smarkdown" said Dolph with a smirk.</p><p>John was about to respond when dolph's music played he blew John a kiss and left.</p><p> </p><p>After his segment with Dolph drew came backstage he went over to his husband and kissed him " hey you miss me?" He asked John who smiled and shook his head " no.</p><p> </p><p>Shall we go ?" Drew asked grabbing John's hand.</p><p>John nodded with a smile and took his husband's hand, as soon as they got in the car John decided to speak.</p><p>You going to be working with Dolph again" He said.</p><p>Drew sighed " baby listen to me okay I think Ziggler understands that nothing can happen between us okay" drew said kissing John.</p><p>But he tried so many times  before babe I just don't think he will stop now" said John sadly.</p><p>Drew smiled " I just think that you love are just imagining things I love you and no one else" he said kissing John's knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>You promise " said John.</p><p>For our children I promise " drew said smiling making John smile." You always know what to say don't you" asked John jokingly.</p><p>They drove to their hotel to watch a movie and forget about Dolph and that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John sat Infront of the tv with his kids watching Monday night Raw the boys cheered for their papa the whole time that draw was in the ring to sign the contract Austin was standing Infront of the tv screen he placed his hands on the tv screen and cooed.</p><p> </p><p>John smiled" yes buddy it's papa " he said.</p><p>PA!" Exclaimed Austin hitting Drew's face with his chubby hand.</p><p>John gasped and grabbed his phone opening the video " who's that buddy?" He asked.</p><p>PA!"  Austin said repeatedly....</p><p>John continued taking the video and send it to drew, " daddy he said papa" said Finn all excited.</p><p>Yes! Buddy I know he said his first word" John said chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Austin said daddy" said John.</p><p>PA!"  Austin said clapping his hands.</p><p>Buddy daddy" said John hopefully.</p><p>Austin started to cry " ohk! Ohk! Papa" said John making Austin coo.</p><p> </p><p>It was hours later when drew called happy.</p><p>Baby I saw the video and did the whole locker room you really made my day after the loose.</p><p>John smiled " im glad we did baby but your son refuses to say daddy to me he just wants to say papa" John said making drew laugh.</p><p>Give him time he will say it okay remember Finn did the same thing but came around" said drew.</p><p>I guess you're right baby I have to take a shower okay I love you " said John.</p><p>I love you too baby I will see you guys in a few days" said drew.</p><p>John blushed lightly after all this year drew still makes him feel like a teenager...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter I'm working on a new Morrison and drew fic so this book is closing thank you...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drew was so excited his kid was calling home all week and refusing to call John dad and it was funny watching John all frastrated because his son refuses to call him.</p><p>I'm sorry baby " drew chuckled.</p><p>PA!" Austin called again.</p><p>You know what I'm done forcing him to say dad" </p><p>Drew smiled and kissed John " I love you " John blushed .</p><p>I love you too" . John said .</p><p>Are you happy John?" Drew asked.</p><p>John smiled " ofcouse baby" John said raising his eyebrows he learnt back and looked at his husband." Where's this coming from?" Asked John.</p><p>Drew sighed " because I pulled you out of your  career to start a family " drew said.</p><p>John smiled " baby I also wanted it I mean when we meet that's what we talked about " said John.</p><p>Drew smiled " all big right" said drew.</p><p>And im sorry that i tried to take that away from you" he said.</p><p>Drew smiled it's all inbthe past now all the matters is that we are here and we still a family" said drew pulling John into a hug.</p><p>Drew knew that they going to be okay his small family he's a lucky man indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Fin..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never mess with a man's family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>